


comatose

by Clown_Teeth, devilcouldweep



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Character Death, Coma, Cyborgs, Death, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: After an hour or so, Murdoc huffed, tossing his pliers to the side in frustration. 2P was exhausted, despite having been still the entire time. He felt worn out, like the trash Murdoc kept saying he was.After a few moments of listening to Murdoc sigh and gulp down some form of liquid - most likely a beer, maybe something stronger. He felt the mattress dip beside him, signaling that Murdoc was kneeling beside him.He felt Murdoc's hands on his back once more, his movements gentler this time. It was unexpected, and he wondered if Murdoc was going to keep working on him.However, Murdoc's hands only traveled lower down his back. They ran along his sides, over his waist, settling on his hips. Anxiety shot through 2P, unsure of what Murdoc was planning.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Original Character(s), Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	comatose

Distant. Cold. Trapped in a void. 2P didn't know where he was. Sometimes, when he was lucky, he could see, but he still had no clue where he was. He remembered Plastic Beach, and then a long period of black, and then one day, he saw light.

A faint beam of light, shining through a slowly opening door. Feet walking towards him. He couldn't move his head, or his eyes, to see who it was. Pink socks peeked out from underneath untied white converse - that were so dirty they were practically brown, leading up to crinkled blue jeans. The figure kneeled before him, light shining around a dark shadow.

2P found himself face to face with 2D, and a mix of shock and disbelief shot through him. 2D! His 2D, in the flesh, in front of him! He could help him!

2P instantly went to reach his hand out, to cup 2D's face, but he was frozen. His muscles stayed locked in place, he couldn't move. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but his lips stayed closed. He tried to blink, wiggle his nose, tap his fingers; anything to let 2D know he was alive, that he was awake inside this shell.

But he stayed, unblinking, unmoving, staring helplessly at 2D. Oh, his beautiful face. 2P wanted nothing more than to hold him, kiss him, pull him close. He'd cry if he could.

2D sat, clumsily, and crossed his long legs over each other. He awkwardly shifted, lacing his fingers together and resting them in his lap. His brow was furrowed, his eyes sunk in and unreadable.

Around his eyes were black circles, darker than normal. From this close, 2P could see the dark blood swirling in 2D's irises. He was skinnier than usual, as if he hadn't eaten in days. It made 2P's heart clench, his stomach churn with worry.

2D furrowed his brows, his gaze locked on his own hands. "This is stupid," he mumbled to himself, still not looking at 2P.

Anxiety shot through 2P like a bullet; he needed 'D to be okay. He needed to hold him, rub his back, tell him he was here.

2D stood, using his hands to push himself off the floor. 2P was once again faced with his shins, desperate to look in his eyes once more. He was straining himself, mentally and physically, begging his body to just move.

Just as quickly as he came, 2D left, closing the closet door behind him, leaving 2P in darkness once again.

This would go on for a while, 2P wasn't sure exactly how long. Days, weeks, months - it all blurred together in darkness for 2P.

Eventually, the quiet moments between them became conversations, although one-sided. 2D would ramble about his days, how Murdoc threw a badminton racket at him. Some days he'd cry, bury his face in 2P's hair, and tell him how much he missed him, how much he needed him. 2P desperately wished he could reply; could tell 2D how much he needed him too.

Sometimes 'D would hold his hands. His hands were so warm compared to 2P's still, cold ones. 2D would lace their fingers the best he could, under the impression he was speaking to a corpse, an empty shell.

If he only knew.

One day, the door opened, as usual. 2P was excited as ever, mind and heart racing as he saw a silhouette moving toward him. He realized that the shoes in front of him weren't, in fact, 2D's familiar converse, or brightly colored vans. These were brown work boots, scuffed up and dirty. Rumpled, tattered jeans covered the laces of the boots, adorned with dirt and grass stains. Before he could register who it was, 2P felt himself be lifted and slung over the stranger's shoulder.

His face was buried in the back of a thick, black shirt. The smell… sweat, cigarettes, liquor, cheap cologne… he knew that smell. The smell was so heavy he could taste it on his tongue, and he was reminded of nights ago when he was still programmed and running.

This was Murdoc.

After lots of grunts and shifting - Murdoc was having trouble carrying a heap of metal, it seemed - 2P was dropped haphazardly on a mattress. It was bare, sheetless, and cold against his skin. From this position, he could clearly see the bastard leaning over him.

It came back to him, clear as day.

_2P, leaning over 2D. Why was he crying? Oh no, 2D can't be crying, he can't be hurt… 2P had to make it better. He was reaching, trying to wipe 'D's tears away. Why did he flinch when he moved towards him?_

_White-hot pain in his back, sharp and sudden. 2P gasped, stiffening, pain spreading through his spine._

_He dared to glance over his shoulder, and locked eyes with Murdoc. Murdoc's arm twisted, pulled back, and 2P screamed in pain. It felt as if a piece of his vertebrae had been ripped out through his skin._

_Murdoc was clutching a knife, trembling, panting from exertion. 2P froze, looking back down at 2D. His face was red, tear-streaked, and puffy. "Pink…" he whimpered out, his voice barely reaching 2P's ears._

_With one last gasp, 2P fell forward, his nose slamming against 2D's, and he blacked out._

The bastard.

How dare he? How dare he hurt him; hurt 'D?

2P was now painfully aware of the ragged gap in the middle of his back, feeling hollow. Murdoc was eyeing him suspiciously, looking him over. His gaze made 2P feel sick.

"- can't believe that half-wit kept this heap of trash-"

Murdoc's absent-minded ramblings snapped 2P back to reality, and he found himself struggling to move once more.

' _I'm awake! I'm alive, yew fucking bastard!_ ' he was silently screaming, his mouth refusing to open.

Murdoc was grumbling to himself, but 2P was too distressed to care. What was Murdoc going to do with him?

Murdoc grabbed him, not bothering to be gentle, and flipped him onto his stomach. It was uncomfortable, his face pressed into the mattress. He felt his shirt being pushed up, exposing the wound in his back.

Murdoc snorted, seemingly amused at the gaping hold in 2P's back. It made 2P burn with anger, his skin feeling like it was on fire. What right did the fucker think he had?

Murdoc inspected the wound, running his fingers around the edges. He muttered something about 2P's hard drive being intact, before stepping away. 2P heard him rummaging around, metal clinking together.

Murdoc's hands were on his back again, appraising the hole he made. 2P was sure he had that stupid smug look on his face, proud of himself as ever.

Murdoc busied himself with his tools, digging around in the mess of wires and metal inside 2P. It was uncomfortable, and painful at times, if 2P was honest. If he could, he would most likely be crying.

After an hour or so, Murdoc huffed, tossing his pliers to the side in frustration. 2P was exhausted, despite having been still the entire time. He felt worn out, like the trash Murdoc kept saying he was.

After a few moments of listening to Murdoc sigh and gulp down some form of liquid - most likely a beer, maybe something stronger - he felt the mattress dip beside him, signaling that Murdoc was kneeling beside him.

He felt Murdoc's hands on his back once more, his movements gentler this time. It was unexpected, and he wondered if Murdoc was going to keep working on him.

However, Murdoc's hands only traveled lower down his back. They ran along his sides, over his waist, settling on his hips. Anxiety shot through 2P, unsure of what Murdoc was planning.

Murdoc sighed, letting himself fall forward, his forehead pressing between 2P's shoulder blades. His breath fanned over 2P's skin, his eyelashes fluttering against his back. "'D…" he mumbled, squeezing his hips.

Confusion filled 2P, and he wanted to slither out of Murdoc's grasp.

Murdoc's fingers slipped below 2P's waistband, tugging on his jeans. "'D," he repeated, his voice filled with determination.

2P could feel his jeans being removed, his underwear going with them. He wanted to struggle, tell him no, that he wasn't going to be a part of his sick, twisted fantasy, but Murdoc kept touching him, whispering praises to him.

"Fuck, 'D, yer so soft," he whispered, his lips pressed against the back of 2P's neck.

' _I'm not 2D, yew sick fuck!_ ' 2P wanted to scream, kick Murdoc off of him, tell him how disgusting he thought he was.

Murdoc was kissing his neck, his shoulders, his back. He'd whisper out gentle praises, his hands shaking against 2P's body, calling him 2D throughout. Even when he spread him apart, even when he slid inside his limp body, he was moaning 2D's name.

2P laid there, panic and disgust making his stomach churn. He'd vomit if he could. He'd cry, scream, run away; but he couldn't do anything but lay there and take it.

Murdoc fucked him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "God, Stu, always feel so _fuckin'_ good," he moaned, his breath hot against 2P's ear.

He was thrusting into him carelessly, not bothering to set a rhythm, just chasing his sick high. He was groaning, his breath stuttering while he used him. 2P's body rocked forward with each thrust, limp and lifeless.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck _fuck_ -" Murdoc was gasping, his nails digging into 2P's skin. "Fuck, 2D, _I fucking love you_ -"

"What the fuck are yew doing?" a quiet, harsh voice shot through the room, and Murdoc froze on top of 2P.

Oh, 2D. 2P didn't want him to see this. 2P wished 2D had stayed in his room, had let Murdoc finish up with him.

"Shit, Stu, it's not-"

"I said, _what the fuck are yew doing with him_?!" 2D was screaming now, and 2P could hear the pain in his voice.

Murdoc struggled to pull himself off of 2P, tripping over his own feet as he tried to stand. He stumbled, his jeans caught around his ankles, making him fall onto his face on the floor. 2D rushed over, stepping over Murdoc, and flung himself at 2P.

"Oh, God, oh, God," he gasped out, already crying. "Fuck, what'd he do t' yew, 'P? Huh? I've got yew, I've got yew, I'm here-"

His voice was shaking, he was speaking so fast his words were jumbling together. 2D was struggling to pull 2P's clothes over his frozen body, his panicked, angry state making it difficult for him to even see, let alone move. "It's okay, I'm here, he can't hurt yew anymore," he was sobbing now, pulling 2P in his arms.

He scooped him up, trying and failing to lift him off the bed, only managing to fall on the floor beside Murdoc, 2P falling lifeless on top of him. 2D sobbed harder, clutching 2P. Murdoc reached for him, still on the floor, and 2D wailed incomprehensibly.

"Stay away from 'im! Don't touch 'im! How dare yew?!"

Murdoc jerked back, crawling backward on the floor, moving away from 2D. He kept his distance, watching silently as 2D slowly managed to half-carry, half-drag 2P out of the room, and to his own.

He'd really fucked up this time.

**Author's Note:**

> a few scenes from an au i've been working on with a friend


End file.
